


Supernatural 443-459

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kelly Kline - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sophia Blackwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Have been debating putting this up because of my personal feelings about Season 12 of SPN. Decided to do it anyway. I went in this direction because I felt it was a better ending than what season 12 was. If you dislike, keep scrolling.





	Supernatural 443-459

_(Castiel enters the bunker after a long absence. Sophia looks up, her heart jumping, but refusing to stand for him.)_

Sam: Cas.

Castiel: Hello.

Sam: You’re all right… where have you been?

Dean: Let me rephrase that for Sam. Where the hell have you been?! And why have you ignored our phone calls?

Sophia: For the record, I’m the only one who didn’t care that you were gone.

Dean: Sophia, come on. You were worried about him, too.

_(Sophia looks annoyed that Dean admitted that she has been concerned.)_

Sophia: Thanks, Dean.

_(Castiel is unfazed.)_

Castiel: Where I was, the- the reception was… poor.

Dean: No bars. No bars. That’s his excuse. Wow.

Castiel: I was in Heaven. I was working with the angels.

Sophia: Because that’s always ended so well for you!

Castiel: When I saw Dagon had captured Kelly, I-I thought they could help.

_(Sophia notices that Castiel can barely look any of them in the eye. She becomes suspicious.)_

Sam: And?

Sophia: Let me guess- nothing. About par for the angels.

_(Castiel shakes his head.)_

Castiel: Nothing.

Sophia: Big shocker!

Sam: Well, at least you’re back. We’re glad you’re back.

_(Sophia finally stands up.)_

Dean: Really?

Sophia: Not me!

_(Sam sobers.)_

Dean: No, I’m sorry, okay? Because while you were striking out in Heaven, we had a shot at Dagon, and we lost.

Castiel: I know… I… received your messages.

Dean: Oh, you did- you did receive my messages?! Okay, that’s good.

Sam: Dean.

Dean: So, not only were you ditching us, but you were also ignoring us? That’s great. ‘Cause we really could’ve used the backup. But, uh, you were too busy with, um… what was it? Nothing?

Sophia: I can’t do everything here, Castiel.

Castiel: Dean, I-

Dean: What the hell is wrong with you, man? You know, that’s- Whatever. Welcome back.

Sam: Dean, y-

_(Dean leaves. Sophia soaks in the moment before following him.)_

_(Sophia has left Dean, and Castiel comes in.)_

Castiel: Dean, if it comes to it, can you and Sam kill an innocent?

Dean: Well, hopefully we won’t have to.

Castiel: But if you’re too late-

Dean: I mean, Sophia will do it for us. She used to do it all the time.

Castiel: She stopped. She doesn’t do that anymore.

Dean: Because of Sam and I. It never sat right with us. This time, I think she’s willing to step up to the plate.

Castiel: What makes you think so?

Dean: The other night, Sophia had a dream. I was awake, and I listened to it. She was talking to you, except it wasn’t really you. She was talking about Lucifer. She told you she wanted to hurt him the way he’s hurt her, and hurt us. That’s all she sees Kelly Kline as- a step closer to destroying Lucifer.

Castiel: She’s never told you, has she?

Dean: Told me what?

Castiel: She has a personal stake in destroying him. He’s a reminder of what she could become. Of what she is deep down inside. You have to know, the same dark power that has always coursed through her body is the same dark power that corrupted Lucifer when he bore the Mark.

Dean: I never thought about it, but yeah.

Castiel: Lucifer is a symbol to her. He represents everything she is inside, everything that fights every day to come to the surface. Dean, if Sophia were to turn dark, it would be worse than Lucifer. Lucifer would look like My Little Pony compared to what Sophia could do. She doesn’t want that.

Dean: Wow. Looks like I have one pretty powerful girlfriend.

_(Dean can tell that it hit home that Castiel and Sophia are not together.)_

Castiel: I wouldn’t want to know her in that state.

Dean: Cas, why don’t you just talk to her? She knows why you broke up with her. Why can’t you guys just work it out?

Castiel: I’m afraid I may have caused too much damage. The things I said to her, the things I did… I wouldn’t want to be with me, either.

Dean: Just try, Cas. I know she’s hurting without you. She won’t admit it to your face, but she worried about you a lot. When she didn’t dream about you, she was up nights worried. Go talk to her, Cas.

_(Castiel leaves the room.)_

 

_(Castiel knocks on Sophia’s door. Sophia remains lying on her back, staring at her ceiling. Without waiting for her response, Castiel opens the door.)_

Castiel: Please put your sword away. I don’t want to fight.

Sophia: I don’t want to talk to you, Castiel.

Castiel: Then can I just talk, please?

_(No response from Sophia. He takes that as a yes and sits next to her on the bed, touching her hand. She doesn’t fight it, so he holds her hand.)_

Castiel: What I did to you was horrible. If I could take it back or erase it, I would. I know how you feel about messing with others’ memories, so I will never do that to you, even if it benefits me. I have done enough lying to you for an eternity. I could tell you I will never do it again, but we both know it would be another lie. What I did, I did because I thought I needed to protect you. I didn’t know the angels couldn’t turn you human. I would never, in a million years, actually believe any of the things I said to you. None of it was true. You are the most precious thing I have in my existence. I love you with every fiber of my being. If you choose not to remain with me, I will understand, but if you choose to give me another chance, I will remain at your mercy for eternity.

Sophia: It isn’t just what you said, Castiel. You beat me down. The look in your eyes… it was more than I could bear.

Castiel: I needed you to hate me. I needed you to not come after me so I could keep you safe. I thought the angels could kill you, Sophia. You have to know how much that thought still terrifies me, even now. They said they would come after you first, and make sure your death was on my head. I cannot live with you dead, whether it’s on my head or not.

Sophia: It is what it is, Castiel. You’ve made your bed, and now you have to lie in it. I need to be apart from you now. I hope you can understand and respect that.

Castiel: I will do whatever you want, Sophia.

_(He gets up and leaves. Sophia finally lets the tears she was holding back fall.)_

_(Dean, Sam, and Sophia have discovered Castiel is gone, as well as the Colt.)_

Dean: Sophia, can you track Castiel?

_(Sophia begins tapping her fingers, trying to locate him.)_

Sophia: The angels must have him blocked from me. Hold on, let me try something- oh, crap.

Sam: What?

Sophia: They found Dagon. But she’s still alive, and Castiel is on the run… with Kelly.

Dean: What?!

Sophia: They’re heading west.

_(She marks a spot on the map and stands up, pulling on her leather jacket.)_

Dean: Where are you going?!

_(The darkness inside Sophia has awakened, and her eyes are now a dark purple.)_

Sophia: Find them before I do if you want your grace extraction plan to work.

_(Sophia slams the door of the Bunker, leaving Sam and Dean in silence.)_

_(Sophia kicks in the door to the hotel room. Castiel is shocked to see her, but stands his ground. Without any warning, she punches him in the face, then takes a knee to his nose. He flops to the floor, and she yanks him up by his hair.)_

Sophia: I should kill you, Castiel. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?

Castiel: I did what I thought was right.

Sophia: No, Castiel. What would be right would be to kill this woman and the thing growing inside of her. But even I don’t necessarily agree with that anymore.

Castiel: What?

Sophia: Why should this innocent woman die because of Lucifer? Why should this baby kill her so it could live? And why doesn’t she get to choose? Why doesn’t she deserve to weigh all her own options and decide for herself? How are any of us any better than everyone else who is playing fast and loose with her life, including the abomination inside her?

Kelly: That’s my son-

_(Sophia turns to Kelly, resting her hands on the bed on either side of her. This side of Sophia is scarier than anything Castiel has ever seen. It’s clear that the idea of Lucifer’s spawn walking the earth is Sophia’s biggest fear, and she will stop at nothing to stop it.)_

Sophia: Just because you’re carrying it doesn’t make it yours. The father of that baby isn’t your beloved President. It’s the thing that was possessing him at the time of conception, and that unborn child belongs to him. The sooner you accept that, the easier this will be for you.

Castiel: Sophia. Are you going to kill her?

Sophia: If you both don’t shut up, I may kill you both. _(She faces Castiel, tears in her eyes)_ Why are you doing this, Castiel? We could have done anything together.

 

_(After Castiel knocks Sam and Dean out, Sophia is left standing. Castiel knows he cannot knock her out or beat her, so he faces her.)_

Castiel: We’re leaving.

Sophia: Don’t do this, Castiel. It’s a mistake. You know how this all ends.

Castiel: Don’t try to stop me, Sophia. I have to do this. It’s my purpose now.

Sophia: Castiel, if you do this… For the first time ever, you will become my enemy. This is worse… Worse than anything else you have ever done. It will be the end of you. If this doesn’t kill you… I will.

Castiel: Goodbye, Sophia.

_(Castiel and Kelly leave, and Sophia is left, alone. Suddenly, the trees around her catch fire, her pain and rage at the surface.)_

Sophia _(whispering)_ : Goodbye, my love.

 

_(Sophia enters the bunker, the weight of the pain overcoming her. She walks down the stairs, crumpling to the floor at the bottom. Dean walks over to her, kneeling down next to her.)_

Dean: He’s gone off the deep end, hasn’t he?

Sophia: Worse. I offered him a choice, and he chose against me.

Dean: A choice?

Sophia: I tried to make him see. It’s either us, or Lucifer. Lucifer wants this baby to be born. Castiel wants this baby to be born. Maybe they have different aspirations, but they want the same thing. Castiel isn’t THAT stupid to really think this baby being born will be good, is he?

Dean: You know he’s not.

Sophia: I’m not so sure anymore. And now I may have to do the unthinkable.

Dean: What do you mean?

Sophia: You know the kind of power I have. I may have to kill all four of them- Lucifer, the baby, Kelly, and Castiel, in order to end all this.

Dean: Sophia, do you think that the baby is controlling Cas? Like, anyone who touches Kelly can connect with the baby and be controlled by it?

Sophia: I wouldn’t put it past Lucifer or his baby to be that diabolical. Either way, I have to assume that he’s chosen sides against us.

Dean: Sophia, come clean with me. Why is this such a big deal to you? What’s Lucifer got on you?

Sophia: You mean, besides the fact that he and I are cut from the same cloth?

Dean: Sophia, you’re not bad. You make a choice every day not to be. Maybe there’s bad in you somewhere, but when you make the choice to fight it- you’re NOT bad. You’re good, Sophia. You’re not Lucifer. He either can’t help it, or he chooses to be, and he likes the disease. You’re not like that.

Sophia: That’s not… No, Dean.

Dean: Tell me, Sophia. You know there’s nothing-

Sophia: I slept with him.

Dean: What?

Sophia: When he took Castiel as a vessel… At first, I didn’t know. He hid it so well, and I didn’t have the power that I have now. As soon as I found out, I should have done something. But I didn’t. I don’t know why I didn’t. Instead… I teamed up with him. We were going to take down Amara together.

Dean: Clearly, that didn’t work.

Sophia: She took him. And I felt so guilty. I did nothing to save him. I wasn’t able to. I couldn’t tell if I felt guilty because Castiel was in there, or because of Lucifer. I always assumed it was because Castiel was being hurt.

Dean: Was it?

Sophia: That was a huge part of it. But not all of it. I started to realize… my interactions with Lucifer were starting to feel… normal. I liked the danger. I liked the pain. And I slept with him. I knew it was him, and I was so weak. I just missed Castiel SO much… I thought, if I gave Lucifer something I knew he wanted, he would give me a few minutes with Castiel, and I could convince him to eject Lucifer… But he didn’t…

_(Dean is silent for a moment, trying to understand.)_

Dean _(quietly)_ : It’s not like Sam and I were any help. We were off the deep end trying to figure this out, and you knew all along. You didn’t want to tell us because you knew how we’d react.

Sophia: You don’t have to be so understanding if you’re not, Dean. I would rather you tell me to my face that you think I’m disgusting.

_(Dean holds Sophia’s face gently, looking deep into her eyes.)_

Dean: Sophia. I would never in million years think that of you. I love you. You know this. I’m just trying to process, and understand the kind of place you were in.

Sophia: I felt trapped. There was nothing I could do but let everything unfold, and wait for my moment. You couldn’t know. You would try to stop it. Sam would try to stop it. Castiel wasn’t available. The only other person who knew was Lucifer. I thought… Castiel was willing to go down trying to save us, save me. He knew about my aunt’s prophecy, probably even before I did. He was trying to stop it by saying yes to Lucifer. I felt powerless. I couldn’t control anything I was doing anymore. I couldn’t use my magic or my power without destroying something. The Darkness inside was trying to swallow me whole.

Dean: You let it out for a little while with him, didn’t you?

_(Sophia nods, wiping a tear away.)_

Sophia: When Castiel was breaking up with me, he revealed that he knew what I’d done. He was conscious the whole time I was having sex with Lucifer. Lucifer made sure of it. When I was with Lucifer, I was… I was wild. None of you have ever seen it. Not even Castiel. The only time it’s ever come close to coming out was when Charlie died. It’s the real me, the darkness inside. It’s ugly, and it’s violent, and it’s scary. It’s everything I shove down deep inside and I don’t ever let anyone see, the things I keep on a tight leash. There were a few moments where I even saw Lucifer hesitate, like it was too much, even for him. It was like a beast had been unleashed deep inside, and I liked it. Afterward, it scared me, and I locked it back up, but Lucifer already knew how to bring it out of me. Castiel knew. He remembered it all. He revealed that he knew who I really was inside, that I’m dark, just like Lucifer. The same Darkness that corrupted him in the Mark is the same evil that runs through me. I just have more of it than Lucifer ever will, because I was born from it. I AM it.

Dean: Sophia, that’s a choice. Just because you’re dark inside, doesn’t mean you’re completely evil. You make a choice everyday not to hurt people. You’ve been with us something like 13 years, and you haven’t hurt us. You’ve actually chosen NOT to let us die, or even to kill us before.

Sophia: It’s starting to become harder to make that choice, Dean. Before you and Sam came into my life, I had to kill a little bit to satisfy the evil within. You know how it is, you had the Mark once. Imagine it’s your whole body, and not just a Mark. Do you know how many times I’ve fought that urge inside, the one that tells me to kill you both, to just let you die the next chance I get? And maybe that’s the cruelest thing of all, not letting you both go when I should have. I’m starting to lose grip on who I want to be. Castiel figured it out a long time ago. It’s why I believed him when he said he didn’t really love me anymore. I wouldn’t love me anymore, either. None of you want to watch me become a monster, Dean. You won’t like it. I don’t die. I just re-animate.

Dean: Come on, Sophia, you know that would never happen. Cas loves you, and I love you. Whatever you’re facing, we’ll face it with you.

Sophia: Don’t you get it, Dean? I can’t win here. Lucifer is setting me up to fail. I rejected him, and-

Dean: You rejected him?!

Sophia: When I rescued him and Sam and that prophet from Amara… When I looked at Lucifer, I saw Castiel, not him. He looked the way Castiel does when he’s hurt, and my heart ached so badly. I asked for Castiel. Lucifer, at the root of it, is simple to understand. He has worse abandonment issues than you, me, and Sam put together. God locked him in a Cage, Amara tried to kill him, his people left him for Crowley, his own brothers turned on him, and I rejected him. He felt like I used him… and I did. He’s trying to hurt me and all of us by hurting the world.

Dean: Are you saying he can be reasoned with?

Sophia: There is no amount of campfire rounds of “Kum By Yah” that will reason him down, Dean. The only thing he has ever loved outside of God wants nothing to do with him, even if I admit that I had a soft spot for him once, and maybe even still do, deep down. He’s going to use Castiel to completely destroy me. He’s a spurned lover with the power of Satan inside him. Whether Castiel is choosing to protect his baby on his own or not, it doesn’t change what I have to do. Castiel won’t want to live with the guilt when he comes to his senses. He would rather die than live with that kind of guilt, and I won’t let him live with a moment of it, either.

Dean: Sophia, slow down. What exactly even happened between you and Lucifer?!

Sophia: He’s been in love with me since Sam was his vessel. Then, Castiel said yes, and he saw the perfect way for us to be together, in his eyes. When I realized that it was him, I should have killed him, but I couldn’t risk losing Castiel forever. My power was so out of control then, and I couldn’t take the chance.

Dean: Lucifer can fall in love?!

Sophia: He said that the way Castiel loves me is like a drug. He nearly sings my name up and down the halls of his mind like a hymn. When he sees me, his heart soars and there’s a warmth that grows inside him. It intoxicated Lucifer like heroin. It was impossible not to become obsessed with me. He couldn’t even fight it. And then I rejected him. Everything he’s doing, he’s doing it because he wants me to suffer. He knows he can’t get to God or Amara, so it’s all about me. He knows he can’t touch you and Sam. Castiel is the wild card. He knows that to turn Castiel against me would be the most devastating of all, because Castiel has been so devoted to me. So, either I go dark stopping this baby from being born, or I kill Castiel, which will break me. I will never win this.

Dean: Sophia, it doesn’t matter what you did. It doesn’t matter what happened. We’ll find another way, Sophia; we ALWAYS do. I’m not letting you go down the rabbit hole like that. You mean too much to me.

Sophia: Dean…

Dean: Don’t, Sophia. I will fight for you.

_(He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. He picks her up and carries her back to his room. He lays her down next to him and grips her tight.)_

Sophia: I need you…

Dean _(whispering with conviction)_ : I’m not letting you go without a fight, baby. You never gave up on me. I’m not giving up on you.

_(Sophia turns over, burying her face in Dean’s chest. He runs a hand through her hair and kisses her forehead.)_

Sophia: Dean. I love you.

_(Dean’s eyes pop open, and his jaw drops.)_

Dean: Did you just say…?

Sophia: Yes. I’ve been wanting to say it for a while. I wanted it to be special. If you’re willing to fight for me, then you deserve to know. I love you. I didn’t think I could love you again after everything we’ve been through. But then I realized, I never stopped. Part of me has always been with you, even when we weren’t together.

Dean: Sophia… I never knew it then, but I was always yours. Maybe we didn’t brand our souls, but there was something about us… Other people got out of our way. It was why Lisa never had both feet in. She saw us together, and… she knew then. Any time she had with me was time borrowed from you. I was always supposed to be with you. And I’m so sorry, Sophia, that I screwed up with you so many times then. I can’t say I won’t screw up again somewhere, but this time… I know what I have. I know what you are, and I don’t doubt you, or how I feel about you, for even a second. I fall asleep knowing you are the one thing I can trust and believe in outside of my brother.

_(Sophia is overcome, nearly choking on the lump in her throat.)_

Sophia: I wish I believed in myself half as much as you believe in me, Dean.

Dean: Is it enough for you?

Sophia: If you can believe in me after everything you’ve seen and done… I can fight this. I believe in you, Dean. I believe in Sam. We can all fight this together.

 

_(Nine-year-old Sophia discovers her father’s lifeless body. Her scream is unnatural, and her mother comes running out. It is the one time Monica shows emotions. Her hands shaking, she lays her hands on her husband in an attempt to heal him, but she knows it’s useless, he is still human and the damage is too much. Mara grabs Sophia, bringing her away from her father’s body.)_

Sophia: No! Let me see him! Dad!

Mara: No, sweetheart. Now isn’t the time. You’ll see him again soon.

Sophia: You’re lying, Aunt Mara! He’s dying, I can feel it. Let me say goodbye. He’s my dad!

_(Sophia attempts to break free, but Mara holds her tight. Sophia flicks her hand, flinging her aunt against the wall and pinning her there. Mara stares in shock as Sophia runs out of the room. She runs to her backyard to discover her father completely dead, and her mother gone. She walks to his body, her small body folding next to him.)_

Mara _(from inside)_ : Sophia!

Sophia: Dad? _(Her voice breaking)_ Daddy?

_(Nothing. He’s gone. Sophia stands up, her hands shaking. Her hands are covered in his blood. She raises her hands above her head. Her eyes are glowing purple, and her scream is unnatural. A shock wave of energy emanates out from her, and Mara is shaken to the floor. On the edge of the backyard, concealed by trees, Monica is watching, in complete shock at her daughter. Mara runs out, grabbing her.)_

_(Mara has calmed Sophia enough to put her to sleep. Monica returns to the house, and she sits in the living room with Mara.)_

Mara: Did you feel it?

Monica: I saw it. I was in the woods.

Mara: So you know. It was her. It was your daughter.

Monica: What did you feel, Mara?

Mara: It was dark. It was awful, Monica. She has evil deep within her. She has the Darkness living inside her just as Cain does, but hers is born to her. It’s can’t be removed from her as it can Cain. She’s the One, Monica. It’s her.

Monica: No. That’s not possible.

Mara: She is the strongest witch among us, Monica. You know it. That power surge she let out… none of us can come close to that.   

Monica: Stop it. She’s my daughter. I can’t believe the worst of her. This can’t be true. I won’t believe it, Mara.

Mara: She has hope. She has us. She has you. You’re the one thing that can keep her rooted to this earth instead of destroying it one day.

Monica: How?

Mara: You have to teach her. Condition her. You know what I saw when she was born. She’s going to save the world, but my visions, you know how they are.

Monica: They’re subjective, based on her decisions.

Mara: Yes. I see her choosing to save the world, but you must show her the way. You need to show her why. She can be great, Monica, but you must set her on that path. You need to show her how to use that power, that evil for good.

Monica: But she’s just a child, Mara. She can’t be truly evil.

Mara: She isn’t truly evil, but true evil lies within her. When I look into her aura, I feel turmoil. Your child suffers, Monica. She chooses the good every single day, and it’s a fight- a fight within her. The evil within her tells her to kill and gives her the power to do it, but she doesn’t. She fights it. As long as she lives, Monica, she will never know peace. All she will knows is this fight, until she gives into it.

Monica: How bad will it get, Mara?

Mara: Unbearable. It will only become worse throughout the years. The only way it will abate is if she feeds it in small amounts.

Monica: What do you mean?

Mara: She will have to kill. Killing monsters will suffice for a while, but the darkness will only grow stronger as she ages. She’ll have to fight for eternity to keep it in check. She should know what she’s facing, Monica.

_(Monica stands, her shock complete. She knows her sister is right, but she cannot accept it: her daughter may well grow up to become a monster.)_

Monica: No. She must never know.

Mara: Monica.

Monica: She’s MY daughter! I’M the one who will have to watch her burn the world one day. I don’t want her knowing what she could be doomed for.

Mara: But she has a chance! The choices I see her making- she makes choices for love, for nobility. She will sacrifice for the greater good, and to save the lives of others. Please, Monica, she has a chance. She chooses the good within her everyday as it is. She should know the fight she faces.

Monica: She doesn’t know now, Mara. I tell her, and she chooses to live and die as a human witch to avoid an eternity of the fight within her. She dies young, and she saves no one.

Mara: It should always be her choice, Monica! Just because you are her mother doesn’t mean you know best. You love her, and your judgment is clouded.

_(Monica stops, knowing her sister is right.)_

Monica: You’re right. For now, we wait. She’s a child, Mara, she shouldn’t have that weight on her shoulders. When she’s older, we will give her all the facts, and let her decide. It should be HER choice. After all, we are here because of free will.

Mara: Finally, you see reason. You shouldn’t be making decisions like this now, anyway. Your husband is dead. Sophia will never be the same.

Monica: All I can focus on now is the future. Sophia is our future, and that is a weight she should not feel until she’s older. Promise me you’ll stay close now, Mara. She’s going to need us to guide her.

Mara: Sophia needs all of us. Rally the community around her. I don’t envy her position, but at she will have all of us.

_(Around the corner, at the bottom of the stairs, Sophia is listening intently. She looks at her hands, which are shaking. She’s terrified.)_

 

 


End file.
